This year Will Be Different
by Sunshine211
Summary: PG13 for later chapters. This is my first fanfic so pleae give me some constructive criticism. I got tired of reading all these stories about Hermione getting a makeover, so in my story people are attracted to her just the way she is.


"Wow," Harry stated, oggling as Hogwarts students wandered by, waiting for the train at platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
"Summer miracle makeovers are officially the greatest thing muggles ever thought of," Ron announced.  
  
"I'll say," Harry replied.  
  
"I wonder what Hermione looks like," Ron said casually.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron out of the corner of his eye. "Honestly, Ron, you don't have to put up an act for me. I know you've got it for her."  
  
Ron's eyes widened, genuinely surprised. "How did you know?" he demanded.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron, you really thought I wouldn't catch on? All this summer, it's been, 'Gee, Harry, I wonder how Hermione's doing,' and 'Too bad Hermione's not here,' and 'I sure do miss Hermione, Harry.'"  
  
Ron blushed, his cheeks matchig his hair. "That obvious, eh?"  
  
Harry nodded solemnly and stood up. "I wonder where she is, anyway."  
  
"Now look who's talking about Hermione," Ron teased.  
  
"What, I'm not allowed to even say her name now?"  
  
"Who's name?" Hermione appeared behind Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron greeted her.  
  
Harry smiled, "Ready for our sixth year, Hermione."  
  
"I don't know," Hermione fretted. "I only got half way through Spell and Incantations, Advanced, and I never even started Magic Through the Ages: The Past Twelve Centuries of Magic."  
  
"You mean to tell me Hermione 'Do- You- Think- Twenty- Pages- Is- Enough- Notes- For- The- Test Granger didn't even read a whole book over the summer?" Harry said incredulously.  
  
Hermione gaped at him. "Of course not! I read Garden Charms, The Intelligence of Muggles, The Autobiography of Nicholas Flammel, Albus Dumbledore: A Biography, and Defense Against the Dark Arts: Book Five. And by the way, twenty pages is no where near enough for a test."  
  
Ron and Harry stared at her, and rolled their eyes. Ron slapped his forehead with his hand. "Whatever were we thinking?"  
  
Just then, Lavender Brown skipped up. She, too, had undergone a slight, um, change, over the summer. Her attire consisted of skin-tight jeans, and a flattering tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and Harry noticed subtle makeup. Ron looked Lavender up and down while the girls talked. And then again. And again. Harry nudged Ron, who looked up to see Hermione looking at him strangely. His shoulders slumped slightly, comparing Hermione to Lavender. Why couldn't she dress like that?  
  
Harry, noticing Ron's disappointment, excused Ron and himself. "Here, let us take your bags to your compartments for you," he offered to Hermione and Lavender. They gladly accepted, saying that they would meet them on the train in a few minutes.  
  
Once the boys had placed the girls' bags in their compartments, Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Sit down," he instructed.  
  
Ron sighed and obeyed. "Now what's going on with you? For weeks all you can talk about is Hermione, and then when you finally see her, all you can do is stare at other girls and sulk."  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably. He finally blurted, "I wanted her to get a makeover too!" Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron continued. "All this summer, we've seen girls we've known for years growing up and, um, accentuating themselves. And I just began expecting Hermione to do the same."  
  
"So what you're saying is, the Hermione you haven't shut up about all summer isn't actually Hermione at all, but your dream version of her."  
  
"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds so impersonal and shallow, but..."  
  
"That's because it is," Harry said quietly. "It's not fair to Hermione that you only like her for someone she's not."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I guess you're right Harry..."  
  
"Besides, don't you think that a girl that has fantastic looks, and Hermione's intelligence would be kind of creepy? A little too perfect?"  
  
Ron nodded sullenly. "I guess."  
  
"Speaking of perfect, do you know who Head Boy and Girl will be this year?"  
  
"No, but I know Hermione applied. She'll probably get it. And I also heard that Malfoy was looking to be Head Boy this year."  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry said, disgusted.  
  
"Hello, Potter," Harry turned to face Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry nodded cooly.  
  
"I see your robes have more holes than last year, Weasley. Is that because they're the same robes, or a spell gone wrong?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry replied.  
  
"And where's Granger, everyone's favorite smart-"  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione pushed past Malfoy into the boys' compartment.  
  
"Sharing a compartment with the boys, Granger?"  
  
Ron blushed red, but neither Hermione nor Malfoy noticed. "What's the matter Malfoy, jealous?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Malfoy looked Hermione up and down distastefully. "Hardly," he spat.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy, you're not welcome here," Harry said.  
  
"As though I'd want to be," Malfoy replied hotly, and then turned and left.  
  
Ron called Malfoy something (not for the first time) that made Hermione exclaim, "Ron!"  
  
"Well, it's true," Ron justified his comment.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. "We should change into our robes," he said. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon."  
  
While the boys changed in their compartment, hermione went to find a place to change. She peeked into her compartment, but Lavender and a Ravenclaw hermione didn't know were, uh, occupied.  
  
Hermione wandered down the lenght of the car, listening to doors to see if the compartment was taken. Finally, she arrived at one that was silent. Relieved, she pushed on the door, only to find Malfoy changing. 


End file.
